


Falling

by JimRoot666



Category: Grimner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimRoot666/pseuds/JimRoot666
Summary: Kristoffer is not feeling well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my former language, feel free to correct.  
> I do not own the band.
> 
> Some of it is based of Grimner's Journey to Denmark video.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kristoffer woke up on a warm morning. He was completely stuck in the blankets, in his sleep he always tries to get them off, for some odd reason.   
He looked through his messy hair at the alarm clock. 7.30am, it read.  
Early, he thought. Then he realized. Grimner is going to play a show today. In Denmark. And they had to be at the place they were going to meet at 8am. Even better, he was feeling sick. He hadn't eaten anything yet, and he already felt like vomiting. Great.

Kristoffer crawled out of bed, taking half of the covers with him and quickly took some random clothes out of his wardrobe. He dressed quicker than he had ever done, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, and barged to the kitchen.   
7.45am, read the clock now. There was no time to eat. They would probably take a food stop anyway. Plus, he didn't feel well anyway, so what's the point?  
He quickly grabbed his keytar, keyboards and other things he'd need, and walked to his car.

He arrived just in time. The others were nearly finished with putting their stuff in the car they were going to use for the show in Denmark. Johan was filming something, probably for a video on their YouTube channel. He packed in his stuff and stepped in the car. The others were ready too. 

A Finntroll song came up, and of course they all started singing along. Finntroll was one of their major inspirations for their music. They were all having fun. Johan was filming now too, and shaking the camera around to the rhythm of the music. Marcus was air drumming. It suddenly became very hot in the car. They hadn't stopped for food yet, Kristoffer hoped they would soon. He was very hungry.   
The keyboardist suddenly didn't feel well. Spots danced before his eyes. He was dizzy and felt sick. He had trouble breathing. What was going on? Help! He asked at no one in particular to open the window, tried to scream, but nothing came out. The last thing Kristoffer saw before he passed out were the guys laughing.   
Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoffer woke up. He didn't feel good at all. He was hot, hungry, tired. No, not tired, exhausted. He saw that Ted had parked the car at a McDonald's. Food! He quickly got out of the car.  
Johan had again his camera out and was filming. The keyboardist didn't want to be filmed like this, so he stayed behind a bit.

Everyone ordered a hamburger and started eating.  
He took a bite from his and felt better almost instantly. He wasn't even hungry anymore. He ate about half of his food, but decided to keep the rest in case he got hungry again. Suddenly he felt sick. Again. He told the others he was going to the restroom real quick, and tried to vomit without making too much noise. After he was done he cleaned his mouth with some water and dried off. Luckily he didn't get any sick on his clothes. He opened the door back to the restaurant and walked outside. The guys were already waiting in the car so he ran the few steps, and quickly got in. Ted was looking at him, worried. 

"Everything alright Koff? You stayed in there pretty long. And you're very pale."

"Yeah, I am fine. You don't have to worry." Kristoffer said, and he looked outside. Ted saw this as a sign to start driving, so he started the car and on they were.

Marcus had bought a Danish book about the ninja turtles so they could all 'learn Danish'. Johan was of course filming the whole thing. It was pretty funny, but Kristoffer was not in the mood to laugh. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

Koff woke up just when the beginning of the 16-bit version of Färd came on.

"You're probably going to recognize this one," he said, but he wasn't sure if anyone was listening to him.

Someone (he wasn't paying attention), probably Marcus, turned the volume up to full. David had never heard it and was constantly laughing and saying things like 'amazing!' Everyone was laughing. Kristoffer was too. But then why did he feel so sad all the sudden?

They finally arrived in Denmark and played a kickass gig together with Vanir. The fans loved it, and after the show they made some time for them, chatted and took photos with them.   
Because it was only one gig, they had decided to rent a hotel room. Henry and David in one room, Marcus and Johan in the one next to theirs, and Kristoffer had to share with Ted. Not that he minded though.   
Ted and he have been friends ever since they met. They shared more interests than with anyone else in the band, and he just liked Ted more than anyone else, even though he hated to admit it.

Ted decided to go the the bar with the rest of the guys, and asked Kristoffer if he wanted to go with him, but the blonde suddenly didn't feel well. Again.

Koff was hungry again, for no reason, because after the show they'd eaten too. He had thrown the leftover hamburger away, which he regretted now.  
Suddenly he felt exhausted. Kristoffer had trouble breathing. He couldn't think, and his head hurt. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. Just feel how sick he was. Just put his hands in his shiny blond hair and pull it. Pull it until a few strands came loose.  
He felt dizzy again. Spots clouded his vision, sounds and colors mixed together. He had the feeling someone was spinning him around really fast, when he was actually just standing still, swaying on the spot however.   
He felt a bit of sick leave his mouth and fall to the floor.   
Kristoffer tried to stumble towards the bed, so he'd fall on something soft. Unfortunately, he was just a bit too slow and fell. While falling, the blonde hit his head against the wooden part of the bed. He thought of Ted for a moment, hoping he has the key to the room, and closed his eyes, feeling the blood flow out of a big wound on his head, saliva and sick dripping out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted finds Koff

Ted walked out of the bar with a grin on his face. He and the guys had a nice chat, but now he was tired and wanted to sleep. The brunette fished the keys of the hotel room out of his pocket and opened the door. He didn't hear anything, so he first thought Koff was sleeping, but all the lights were still on and the suitcases haven't been opened since they've arrived here.

He walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kristoffer? Are you there?" 

The first thing he saw was a drop of a white/green/ yellow liquid on the floor. It smelled disgusting. Was that.. Sick? Ew.. What happened here?

That's when he saw a small puddle of blood on the floor, with his best friend laying lifelessly next to it.   
Ted ran to the body and crunched down beside it. He shook Kristoffer's shoulders and kept calling his name. He had a pulse and was still breathing, but didn't react to Ted's voice.  
The singer inspected the still bleeding wound on Koff's head. He decided to call an ambulance, so he reached for his phone and typed the emergency number in. Ted explained the situation and went to look for a cloth to make it wet, trying to stop the bleeding.   
His own tears fell on Kristoffer's pretty face as he was doing what the lady on the phone was telling him to.  
After about 10 excruciating minutes sirens could be heard, and someone was knocking on the door. He left Koff's side, opened the door and some men came in the room.  
Again Ted explained the situation and had to watch how the men laid the unmoving body of his best friend on a stretcher.

\--

Ted walked out of the waiting room, he was finally allowed to see Kristoffer.   
He opened the door of the room where Koff was laying, anxiously and shuffled inside. A nurse was just checking up on him.

"He was too skinny, and his body was exhausted, but he has no serious injuries. However, we do think we suspected something in his stomach. We made some pictures of it, we are now waiting for the results. Your friend should wake up soon. I will leave you alone with him." 

As soon as the nurse was gone, Ted went to sit by Kristoffer's side and took his cold, small hand. He started talking, hoping that he would be able to hear him.

"Kristoffer? I'm sorry. I should've seen it. You looked like you were already dead, you know? And you only ate half of your food. And you were indeed so skinny. I wish I said something. Then this wouldn't have happened. I know you're going to be okay, but I just feel so guilty. Oh yeah, the others will come later. They just wanted me to go first. Oh god, please wake up soon. I need you.."


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoffer woke up. He opened one eye, two eyes, closed them both, and opened them again. He was staring at a plain white ceiling. What happened? Where was he? He tried to sit up, and felt something heavy resting on his stomach. Looking down, he realized it was Ted. He must've fallen asleep. Koff started stroking Ted's long brown hair, wondering. Why was Ted here? How long has he been sitting here? And what happened? 

Kristoffer touched his head slightly, and remembered what happened. The fainting, hitting his head. But that's it. Ted must have found him.

He continued stroking the brunette's hair, until he felt him move a bit. 

"Koff?" Ted mumbled, lifting his head.

"Ted," Kristoffer whispered back, "you are here. For me?" 

"No, I'm just waiting here for Santa to visit me." Ted said sarcastically. "Of course I'm here for you, silly!" He stroked Kristoffer's hair, while the blonde was laughing, showing his perfectly white teeth. "What happened?" He continued.

"I don't know. I felt sick, and I fainted. Next thing I know, I'm here!" 

"I found you laying in the ground bleeding, so I called the ambulance. But, what's really going on? The nurse said you were too skinny."

The keyboardist didn't answer.

"Please? I'm worried."

"I just wasn't that hungry. And well, everything hurts. My shoulders, back, stomach. But I couldn't really sleep too. I.. I had nightmares." Kristoffer seemed ashamed of himself. Grown men don't have nightmares, right? He decided it wasn't a good idea to tell Ted about the vomiting.

"Nightmares? And you didn't tell us?" To Koff's surprise, Ted wasn't laughing at him. He even seemed worried. 

"It was.. No, it's stupid. Never mind." But Ted looked at him with such a worried look, that he had no choice but to tell him.

"It was about us. We were playing a concert, I think we were at Färd, and I forgot my keyboard part and played it completely wrong. You got mad at me and started beating me up. You-" Kristoffer couldn't finish his sentence because he started to cry. He furiously wiped away his tears. He couldn't show his weakness to Ted.

Ted just slowly hugged the softly crying man.

"It will be okay. I will never do something like that. Making mistakes is human. It's normal. I will never beat you up. How can you even think of something like that? And having nightmares is nothing to be ashamed of." 

Suddenly the door opened, and the rest of the bandmates came in. Ted quickly let go of Koff.

"Why are you crying? Ted didn't hurt you, right? Bad Ted." Johan said.

"N-No, he didn't hurt me. It's nothing."

"You sure? Something wrong? You can tell us!" David came in too.

Kristoffer wiped away his tears. 

"I'll tell you later. No, actually.. It's just.. I had a lot of nightmares. That's it." The blonde shrugged.

After a bit of chatting and catching up, a nurse came in.

"We got the results of the tests we did, and based on those and the symptoms that you told us you had, we are now sure what the problem is. You have a gallstone in your stomach, which caused the vomiting, cramps and pains in your stomach, back and shoulders. The loss of weight probably caused the fainting. Don't worry, it is not a big one. We will be able to remove it. We've planned the surgery now, if that is okay for you?"

In the background you could hear David and Macko repeat some of the symptoms, surprised.   
He'd never told them. Not even Ted. He did complain about back, shoulder and stomach pains, but everyone just ignored it. That why he decided to not tell the other things, as he was sure that everybody will just ignore those too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted admits..

After the surgery, Koff had to stay at the hospital a little longer. Not that he minded, Ted was there with him. The two guys only grew closer and closer. So when Kristoffer finally could go home, it was no surprise that he went to Ted's house first.

"Want to drink anything?" Ted asked when they sat on the brown, pretty old and worn off couch.

"A glass of water will be fine, thank you." 

Ted loved how polite his friend always was. Always thank you, please. He loved the dirty blonde hair, and the slowly growing beard. He loved Koff's glasses that really pointed out his blue eyes more. He just loved Koff. He would do everything to be able to hold the skinny, small man in his arms. If only he'd be able to tell how much he loved him. But what if he got rejected? What if Kristoffer would think he was weird and disgusting? Didn't want to be his friend anymore? No, it was better this way.

He got the glass for him and the man drank a bit.   
The nurse said to them that Kristoffer only has to gain a bit of weight, beside that he was completely healthy. Of course Ted was going to make sure that his friend actually gained those few kilos. 

Weeks went by and Kristoffer seemed happier, and even healthier. He had spent more time at Ted's house than at his own. Just like today.

Ted was nervous. He decided that this was the moment to tell Koff. To tell him how much he loved him. 

"Hey, Kristoffer, I have to tell you something. Something important." Ted started, he fiddled with his fingers and stared at the ground.

"Okay? Just tell me." When he noticed that the brunette was rather anxious, he said: "hey, it's gonna be alright. I'm here, everything's fine. I won't judge you, you can just tell me!"

Here goes nothing. 

"Koff, I am.. In love with you. I love you. Oh god, I love you so much!"

Silence. Did he fuck up? He did. Kristoffer would hate him now. He would think that Ted was disgusting. That he- 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden warm feeling and the presence of another human close to him. He opened his eyes, and was staring right into Koff's blue ones. He was kissing him. Because he was thinking so hard, he hadn't heard Kristoffer getting up and walking towards him.

He was the first to break the kiss.   
"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Ted, don't be. Listen to me. I love you too. I know what you're thinking, and it's all lies. You don't disgust me, I don't hate you. Oh Ted, I love you, don't you see? You're the only one who really cared for me when I was sick. The only one who made sure I was alright. And I want to thank you for that. Thank you for everything, Ted Sjulmark." He laughed, leaning his forehead against Ted's.

"You're welcome, Kristoffer Kullberg." Ted laughed too. He was finally happy. Koff accepted him, and more importantly, he loved him back. They were both healthy and happy. 

Sure, there were going to be problems on the way, but right now he was happy, and nothing could take him out of this mood.


End file.
